Amara
by Dolphi99
Summary: A girl from the Ninjas past is abducted, and Rocky gets thrust into a new adventure he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the three ninjas, or any characters from the movies. The rest of the characters are my origionals.

Please review, this is my first fanfic.

The girl was so cold, tired and sore, but she just kept running. She didn't notice the rocks digging into her feet, or the branches scratching her as she ran as fast as she could. Stumbling, she got up as fast as she could, briefly pausing hearing the sound of dogs behind her, before she started running again. Suddenly she was a flare go up in the night sky, it was so bright it temporarily blinded her. Catching her foot under a raised root, she fell, hitting the ground hard; she continued rolling down the side of a hill. Slamming hard into a tree, she suddenly stopped. Pain exploded in her and she knew she had broken a couple ribs. Trying to catch her breath, she rolled onto her back, and looked directly into the pissed off eyes of Snyder.

"Thought you could get away did you?" Snyder smirked, a look of surprise crossing his face when he saw the girl get up, into fighting stance. "Think you can beat me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I won't just give up either!" She wheezed back defiantly, unable to catch her breath enough to yell.

Suddenly a couple of his men came out of the forest behind him. "Grab her, and don't injure her too much, she's worth more to me alive" He ordered his men, as he turned around. The men started walking towards her, one to each side. Not wanting to allow both to attack at once, Amara attacked the one to her left with a left front push kick, followed up with a right roundhouse to the head. Preparing to turn around to face the second guy, Amara felt herself grabbed in a full nelson. Grabbing behind her opponents head, and dropping her weight to one knee, Amara threw him over her head, punching him in the face when he landed. Getting up to block her first opponent, who by now had recovered, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side, causing her to catch her breath, and move slower. To slow to block the kick to her head, Amara went down hard. Unable to move quickly enough, the men grabbed her, and carried her back to the compound, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!"

"I can see you're gonna need more discipline young girl. You two, tie her up there." Snyder said indicating a thick wooden pole with a hook at the top and chains hanging down. She felt her wrists being secured in the chains, despite how much she fought them. "Now, since you seem to think you can just waltz out of here, and disobey me, I think you need a little lesson." Snyder said. "Bite me!" Amara snarled back. Next thing she knew, pain exploded from her back, as Snyder whipped her, before long, she passed out.

The alarm went off with a loud buzzing, groaning a tall boy got out of bed and turned off the Alarm. "Hey Colt, Tum Tum, get up!" Rocky yelled. His 5'11", athletic frame was dressed in black silk boxers. Walking to the bathroom to get a shower, Rocky didn't pay any attention to his brothers climbing out of bed grumbling. 30 min later, Rocky was walking into the kitchen. "Morning mom, where's dad?" Rocky gave his mom a kiss. "He's already at work sweetie." She replied. "Hey mom, whats wrong?" Rocky asked, looking at his mom, and for the first time noticing how sad she looked. "Well sweetie, one of your dads old partners' daughter went missing."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you remember Bill? He was on the Snyder case with your dad, he was one of the agents there the night we got you and your brothers off the boat."

"Yeah I remember him, he moved shortly after that right? Up north somewhere."

"Yes that's right, well his oldest daughter has been missing for a few weeks, she never came home from soccer practice, you might remember her, she was your age, you met a couple times."

"Yeah I think I remember her a little bit, so is that why you're sad?"

"Yes sweetie, that and, your dad has been requested by Bill to work on this case, so we will have to put off Ninja training with your grandpa for a bit this summer, you and your brothers will be coming with us up there. We're leaving Sunday morning." Jessica said, looking concerned at Rocky and his brothers, who had just walked into the kitchen. "Ok mom, whatever we can do to help with finding her, I'm sure grandpa will understand." Rocky glanced back at his brothers to see the nodding in agreement.

"He already knows, and thanks for your understanding boys, now time to get to school or you'll be late!"

"Bye mom, love you." The boys said, running out to Rocky's car. "So how much did you guys hear?" Rocky asked. "Enough to understand what's going on" Colt replied, "What do you think happened? How long do you think she's been gone?" "Well it obviously hasn't been a month, but mom said a few weeks, I would guess it's probably been 3 weeks. As for what happened, I dunno, I hope she's ok, but I have a bad feeling about this." Rocky replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving at school Rocky and his brothers headed off to their own lockers, "see you guys at lunch." Rocky called out. "Yeah" came identical replies from his brothers. "Heya sexy." Rocky heard from behind, turning around he gave his girlfriend a quick hug and kiss. "Hi Shanna." Rocky replied, leading the way into school. "Oh is that all the greeting I get today? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry but I just found out today that one of my dads old partners' daughter is missing, and we are leaving to head up north to help out with the investigation on Sunday, so I won't get to spend much time with you this summer like we had planned." Rocky replied.

"Really? But what am I gonna do all summer long without you?" she asked, "I know, I'll just have to see if Darren wants to hang out." She said teasingly. "Don't even joke about that, you know we hate each other, besides then I would have to fight him." Rocky teased back. "Well I have an idea then, how about we do something after graduation tomorrow, since we won't get to see each other for a while after that?"

"That sounds good to me, let me check with my parent's but I'm sure they won't mind. What were you planning?" Rocky replied.

"How about you meet me in that abandoned shack in the woods, you know, the one at the edge of town, where everyone always has those parties." Shanna replied, "I have something very special planned for us." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll meet you there, right after graduation, I gotta get to class, see you at lunch." He kissed her, then headed off to English. "Ok see you then." Shanna replied, heading off on her own.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Rocky, amazing how the last day of school always flies by. Before he knew it, the final bell rang, and he was heading out to his car to meet his brothers. "Hey Rocky, Tum Tum and I are gonna head to the arcade, wanna come with us?" Colt asked. "Nah, I'm gonna go home and get packed, I won't have a lot of time to work on it tomorrow since I have graduation." Rocky replied. "Ok see you later then." Colt said, waving at Rocky as he and Tum Tum headed to meet their friends.

Arriving at home, Rocky was surprised to see all the cars there. We wondered what was going on, his dad never came home this early. Parking his car in the drive, Rocky grabbed his backpack and headed in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home." Rocky called out, heading to the office. "Hey son." Sam Douglas said, glancing up briefly from some paperwork. "How was your last day?"

"It was ok, went by really fast, I can't believe I'm going to b graduating tomorrow." Rocky replied, and grin on his face. "Me either, seems like just the other day you were starting high school. Did your mother tell you about the change in plans?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did, I'm planning to do something with Shanna after graduation since we're leaving on Sunday if that's ok."

"Sure is, just be careful, and don't stay out too late ok."

"No problem dad, I'm gonna go ahead and get some packing done, I'll see you at dinner." Rocky replied. Turing to walk through the door, he stopped, a thought crossing his mind. "Hey dad, have you heard any more about the case, any leads on finding that girl?"

"Nope, I'm afraid we have no further leads as to where Amara is, or as to who has her. I just hope we can find something else out soon." Sam replied

"I'm sure you will dad, you always get your guy. Where are we going to anyways? I know its somewhere up north."

"Washington, and it gets a little chilly up there, so be sure to pack some warm clothes as well."

"Ok dad." Rocky replied, heading to his room to pack.

The next morning came too soon, rolling out of bed; Rocky was surprised to see his two brothers were already up. Glancing at the clock, he felt his eyes widen in surprise, it was already noon, and he only had a few hours before graduation. Flying into the bathroom, he quickly got dressed and ran down to the living room. "Morning sleepy head."

"Hey mom, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Rocky asked.

"Well I thought that you could use the extra sleep, you were still out when I got your brothers up this morning, and you have a big day today."

"But I should be helping out with the packing." Rocky replied

"Don't worry about it, we have everything packed, besides it wouldn't be good for you to fall asleep during graduation, no go get something to eat and start getting ready, we have to head over to the school soon for set up and rehearsal." Jessica replied

"Ok, remember I'm gonna do something with Shanna tonight."

"I know sweetie, now get going."

Rocky headed into the kitchen and grabbed some lunch, before getting running all his errands. The day passed quickly and suddenly it was time to head over to the school. Rocky made sure to grab his cap and gown before heading downstairs. "Hey mom, dad, I think I'm gonna drive separate, if that's ok with you."

"That actually works out better, since your brothers aren't ready yet, we'll meet you there in 30 min or so, by that time rehearsal should be done."

"Ok later then." Rocky waved as he headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, please keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 3

"Sammuel Douglas." The principal called out. Taking a deep breath, Rocky walked across the stage, excitedly shaking his principal's hand and taking his diploma. He couldn't believe he was graduating; it seemed like only yesterday that he had been starting the 9th grade. Stopping briefly for a picture, Rocky smiled up at his family who were all cheering loudly, all except his dad who was taking the picture and his grandpa who merely nodded his head. Walking back to his seat, Rocky sat down in time to see Shanna walk the stage, getting as comfortable as possible, Rocky settled in for the wait, with so many students this graduation ceremony was going to take a while.

An hour later it was done, Rocky got up with the other graduates, and they tossed their caps, once the activity quieted down, and Rocky had his cap back, he made his way to his family. "You looked so cute up there you know?" Shanna asked, as she grabbed Rocky's hand.

"You did to." He replied stopping to give her a quick kiss. "Hey mom, dad!" Rocky called getting their attention. "Congratulations son, we are so proud of you." Sam Douglas said, pulling his son into a hug. "Thanks dad." His mom, who had a huge smile on her tear-streaked face, quickly replaced Rocky's dad. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you" She said. "Grats bro." Colt and Tum Tum said in unison. "Thanks."

"Oh hello Shanna, congratulations." Rocky heard his parents saying. Turning back to grab Shanna's hand Rocky once again faced his parent's. "We're going to head off mom, I'll be home later tonight. "Ok sweetie, you two be safe, and don't stay out too late ok, we have a busy and long day tomorrow."

"Ok mom, bye dad, Colt, Tum" Rocky waved as he headed to his car with Shanna. "So where are we going to go? You made it sound like you had something planned yesterday." Rocky asked Shanna, as he climbed into his car. "Well I thought we could go someplace quiet, you know." She replied shyly.

"By quiet you mean that old shack in the woods, the one by the lake?" Rocky asked

"How'd you guess?" Shanna asked playfully with a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe it's the fact that it's one of the first places you took me too when we started dating, or the fact that it's your favorite place to go when you want to get away from things." Rocky replied smiling. "Well there is that." She agreed.

After that they sat listening to the radio for the 10 min it took to get to the lake. "Well here we are." Rocky announced unnecessarily as Shanna was already out of the car and heading into the shack. "Don't wait for me." Rocky called out, laughter in his voice, as he followed Shanna.

Walking through the door, Rocky was stunned with what he saw. Shanna pulled out all the stops, but how she had the time to do all of this was beyond him. The place was lit with soft candle light, as a number of candles were scattered around the room, in the center there was a soft blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of what looked to be wine, and in the center of the blanket was Shanna, looking at him nervously.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, her body tense in anticipation of his answer. "I love it, but when did you get the time to do all of this, and is that wine?" Rocky asked indicating the bottle.

"Well I brought everything over here this afternoon, and set it up, and it isn't alcoholic wine, but I thought this night should be special, I mean we did just graduate and this will be out last night together for a while." She replied.

"Well, you had a great idea, so what's in the basket?" Rocky asked with interest, walking up to Shanna and taking her in his arms. "Nothing special, just a little dinner, and dessert." She replied, sliding her arms around his neck, and giving him a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." She said looking up into his eyes, excitement clearly visible in her own eyes. "You didn't have to sweet heart, I don't have anything for you." Rocky replied slightly embarrassed by his thoughtlessness. "You don't have to get me anything, I just saw this and thought that I had to get it for you is all." She replied. "Ok if you insist, what is it?" he asked. "This!" Shanna said harshly, just as Rocky felt a sharp prick in his neck. Slapping his hand to his neck and turning his head quickly Rocky saw a syringe in Shanna's hand. "What?!" Rocky started to ask Shanna, turning to face her, he could have sworn he saw an evil glint in her eyes right before his vision started to go blurry, "Why?" he managed to get out, before unconsciousness claimed him.

Shanna felt a smile pull at her lips as she watched Rocky fall to the ground. 'Silly boy, he fell right into my trap' she thought. Pulling out Radio Shanna spoke into it. "Ok boys, get in here, we got him." Walking over to Rocky, Shanna rolled him onto his back. Turning around at a noise, Shanna found she was facing three men, "It's about time, get him loaded into the van, quickly!" She ordered them. Two of them men quickly followed her orders, grabbing Rocky and carrying him to the van parked behind the shack. The third man, slowly walked up to her. "You know, he isn't going to be happy about this change in plans, we grabbed him to quickly, now his father will be suspicious." The man replied.

"Don't think to question me! I had no choice but to push up our plans, the family is leaving tomorrow, what else were we going to do?" She replied.

"But Snyder won't be happy!" He argued again, "And what about his father?"

"Let me worry about both of them, my brother will understand why I had to move this little abduction up. As for the family, I will to it that they don't ruin our plans, I'll get them up there, don't worry about that." She replied smiling as she walked out of the shack, and climbed into the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Amara was barely conscious by the time the beating stopped, and she was released from the cuffs that held her to the pole. Unable to support herself, she felt her arms fell down to her sides, and her knees give out. She landed on her knees hard, her upper body still supported by the pole she had been chained to. She felt herself being lifted up by her arms and cried out as pain shot through her stiff arms and shoulders. Feeling a hand work into her hair, she suddenly had her head jerked up painfully to look Snyder in the face. "There I think that should do for punishment this time. I hope you learned your lesson my sweet, I won't be so gentle next time." He said. She glared at him defiantly, "You're…. nothing…. but a…. monster!" Amara replied, spitting in his face. Her world was sent spinning as Snyder backhanded her in the face. "You're a feisty one, but I'll break you soon enough. Take her back to her cell, and make sure she's secure this time."

Rocky slowly woke up, his head throbbing; he was cold, and uncomfortable. Starting to get up, he winced as he felt the stiffness of his muscles, it felt like he had gone a couple rounds with a ninja and lost. Finally making it to his knees, Rocky looked around the room he was in. A light in the hallway faintly illuminated it; the floor was cold cement, as were the 4 walls. The last wall had a heavy looking door with bars in the window, and a slot for food at the base. It looked unsettlingly similar to the cell that Snyder had put him and his brothers in a few years ago. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of the image from his past, Rocky continued to look over the cell. There were two beds shoved against opposite walls, as he looked closer he noted that there were chains at the head and foot of one of the beds and a toilet and sink in the far corner. Starting to push himself up, Rocky noted that his hands were handcuffed in front of him. 'Wow, I must really be messed up to have not noticed these' he thought to himself.

Getting up to his feet finally, Rocky walked to the door, and looked out the window, hoping to get a hint as to where he was. Glancing into the hallway, he wasn't surprised to find it just as dark and empty as the cell he was in, he was surprised to not see any guards. Turning around, he walked over to the bed without the chains and sat down. Without much else to do, he decided to try and meditate, if nothing else, getting control of his emotions and the pain should help clear his mind up some.

He didn't have long to wait before he heard someone unlocking his door. Climbing off the bed, Rocky set himself into something resembling a fighting stance, weight on the balls of his feet, ready to move if the opportunity presented itself. Finally the door was thrown open. He was able to make out the shapes of four people in the doorway; two were supporting a third figure between them, the last figure stood behind them like a guard. The two that entered the room threw the third figure onto the other bed, then quickly chained their captive to the bed, and after making sure the chains were tight, they turned and walked out the door without even glancing at him, locking it shut. Hearing a pitifully quiet moan from the direction of the bed, Rocky slowly made his way over. The other prisoner lay on their stomach, arms chained to the head of the bed. Whoever this was looked to have been here for a while, their clothes where torn and stained, and the shirt was ripped open on the back, only tatters laying over the skin that was riddled with gashes and bruises, the long red hair was tangled, and their arms hung limp from the chains.

Quickly closing the rest of the distance between them, Rocky sat on the edge of the bed, hoping to get a better look at their back. Rocky winced when he noticed the person tensed up at the added weight on the bed, as if in fear. "I won't hurt you." He said quietly as he gently reached out a hand to pull the shredded shirt from their back. At this, the person let out a loud moan, moving away from him, as much at the chains would allow. Slowly they turned their head, and Rocky was startled to see the this other prisoner was a girl, around his age, and slightly familiar. Looking closer now, Rocky could see the tell tale signs that he had missed earlier, the small frame, the feminine curves, the delicate hands.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, I just want to get a closer look at your back, see if I can do anything to help. My names Rocky, you're Amara aren't you?" he asked. Seeing the surprised look in her eyes was all the confirmation Rocky needed. Amara slowly nodded. "How long have you been here?" he asked in concern.

"I'm not sure" Amara managed to croak out through a dry mouth "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure either, last thing I remember was my girlfriend sticking me with something, then I woke up here. Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in Sny-" She was interrupted by the sound of a key in the door. Getting to his feet again, Rocky stood protectively over her. As the door opened he was once again shocked, there before him was Shanna, and behind her stood the last person he ever thought he would see again. "Snyder!" he cursed, "Shanna, did he force you to do this?" He asked, looking at Shanna hopefully.

"Oh dear, silly boy" Shanna giggled, "I think he might be a little confused, don't you brother?"

"Brother?" Rocky asked, confusion evident. Snyder nodded behind her, raising his hand, he indicated to the guard behind him to come into the cell. "Secure him." He said as he walked the rest of the way into the cell, closing the door behind him.

Still shocked, Rocky didn't have enough time to get into a fighting stance before the guard had his wrists in his hands, pulling him forward. Rocky leaned his weight back trying to fight against the guards pull, and then suddenly threw his weight forward, breaking his wrists free from the guards grip. Grabbing the back of the guard's neck with his hands, Rocky chocked him with the chain of his handcuffs. Rocky was punched repeatedly in the ribs, causing his grip on the man's neck to loosen, allowing the guard to grab his right wrist, and twist his hands off his neck. Rocky's legs were swept out from under him, and as he landed hard on his back, he was kicked in he side. The guard then grabbed his handcuffs, and rolled him onto his stomach, kicking him in the head, and causing his vision to blur. Still dazed from the hit to his head, Rocky was easily dragged over to the wall and chained in place.

"Well now, that was a waste of your energy wasn't it?" Snyder asked him. "I'll keep fighting you, no matter what you do to me." Rocky growled. "I know that, why do you think we grabbed you?" Shanna asked.

"Ok so I know why you grabbed me, but what do you want with her?" Rocky asked indicating Amara with a nod of his head.

"She's the daughter of your dads old partner, and I do so want to get revenge on them. What better revenge on them then grabbing their kids? Besides I have a plan for he two of you." Snyder said with a smirk, sitting down on the edge of Amara's bed. Amara, already at the end of her chains, was unable to retreat any further from him. Snyder reached out a hand and grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling her closer to him. "I certainly hope you behave better then this one, I would really hate to have to punish both of you." He said with a grin on his face. "Oh my, look at the time. We really must get going, meetings you know." Snyder released Amara's hair, as he stood up and walked out the door, followed by Shanna.


End file.
